


当你吻上我的唇，你会让触觉存留。

by sarriathmg



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Sexual Abuse, Praise Kink, as in the show, possesive!Dick, titans!canonverse, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 在泰坦里的迪克和杰森相遇后发生在安全屋中的官方剧情延续/分歧。但是写得足够模糊，所以脑补成任何宇宙的12都行。随机选择吧。





	当你吻上我的唇，你会让触觉存留。

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when you kiss my lips, you'll make it stick.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320774) by [replacements](https://archiveofourown.org/users/replacements/pseuds/replacements). 



> （译者的话）是泰坦宇宙的12，有肉。后面出现的配角是TT的原班成员。  
> 瑞秋-渡鸦  
> 珂莉-星火  
> 加菲-野兽小子

我憎恶去恨他这有多难。

说真的，几乎毫无可能。这点真他妈的让我愤怒。那平滑的奶糖色的皮肤，充血的浅棕色的眸子因失眠而环绕着红与紫，别扭地嘟起的嘴唇，就像那种可以塞入塑料奶瓶的洋娃娃一样。

他瓦解着我的自信，用言语将我打击得尘土飞扬，自夸着他那身制服和制作材料和那些升级以及他手臂里的那枚跟踪器——我手臂里的那枚——妈的——而我只想把手指塞进他的嘴里。用一只手捏住他稚嫩的颚骨，手指缓缓滑入那双咆哮着撅起的嘴唇间。我想象他会发出的惊讶的声音，低沉地禁锢在他的喉咙里。他会闭上眼睛，把嘴张大，我敢保证。我敢保证他带来的感觉会 _ 很美妙 _ 。

我不该让他喝酒。你看起来只有十六岁，我会嘲笑他说。

十九岁，他会纠正我，态度暴力却端庄。但是对我的年龄层来说算很年长的了。他因为一些我听不懂的笑话笑了起来。

他的话太多，暴露着太多。肌肤，眼睛，秘密。如果我要求的话他会脱光所有的衣服。可恶，我已经开始怀疑没有外来因素他也会这么做了。他喝醉了，身体前倾，他的脑袋对那根天鹅一样细的脖子来说太重，而我不得不趁着他还没折断自己脖颈前扶住他。我仿佛能看见它滚落在地的样子。我挪了挪肩膀，除了去看下方那双睁得圆大盯着我颈弯处的浅棕色眸子，看哪里都行。

“不该允许你喝酒的，”我说。这些话就像过敏反应一样刺痛着我的喉咙。

他隔着我的脖子笑了出来，以带着污垢的纯洁发震。他知道我现在浑身不自在。知道他让我尴尬了。他喜欢这样。

“你没出生前我就开始喝酒了，”他的食指捅着我衬衫最上方的纽扣，像个讨人厌的小鬼一样吃吃地笑着。内疚感像毒素一样沁入我的血管。刺痛到甜美的程度。

我看出布鲁斯为什么会选择他了。

他坐直身体，好像头脑无比清醒一般打量着我。有那么折磨人的一瞬间，我还以为他或许真的清醒着。

“喂老兄，”他说，用那种细弱无力的声音，不可能是天然的；因为太过熟练。不可能是真实的——因为太过原始。“说真的，我是说。我只想告诉你，你还是罗宾并向外宣称你是双性恋的那次，这件事简直，改变了我的一生。”

对这话的惊愕让我回过神来，眨着眼睛，身处当下，痛苦地感受到身边的现况。我的内脏。这个男孩。有血有肉，沉沉呼吸的肺脏，还有一张挑起的嘴，仿佛不知歇在他那张米开朗琪罗雕塑般的脸庞的左右哪侧。就像一个失败的笑话。好像苏格拉底被寄予了一个愿望。这其中包含了某句点睛之笔，某处。

一句隐喻。

我的胃在翻滚。杰森的眼睛在灯光下又大又亮，他的眼皮像个瞌睡的洋娃娃一样睁开又合上。

我嫉妒，嫉妒是布鲁斯先找到了他。我嫉妒，嫉妒他被一种我从未得到的方式溺爱着。我嫉妒着，而这种感情在我的心里猛烈地跳动。闷疼着，却不能算难受。

杰森舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，而某一刻那感觉就像电影里打破第四面墙一样，我看到他在惊人的现实一闪下的模样，那种感觉像闪电一样激到我的大脑，我的内心感到一闪而过的炽热，只有那使人窒息的一刹那。

那感觉就像重回空中杂技，再一次地，在你被接住前那一瞬间感觉到内心喜悦的沸腾。像是粗鲁地从梦中醒来。

我曾被人提醒过，我对心脏病发作上瘾，对方不能算坏心地如是说。

那一定是真的，因为我现在就能感觉到，炽热的，像刀子一样割人。

而我却像只偷偷摸摸的猫一样在它的刃上蹭着背。

杰森就在这里，不知为什么，依旧还在。感觉好像已经过了好几个小时。一颗颗蓝色的碎裂的光点在他的脸上环绕，而我则眨眼去看周身这陌生的夜晚。时间过去多久了？

“事情不像他们想的那样吧，”杰森那双倾斜撅起的嘴唇像慢镜头一样说出这些音符。“是吗，迪克？”

我自己名字的声音像针一样刺着耳朵。应该有什么词可以描述这种感觉。某个缩写。某种有着科学理论支持的、我无法自控的生理反应。惊慌感使我的血液冻结成冰沙。杰森的手放在我的膝盖上，手指以一种飘忽、折磨人的缓慢的模式挪动着，年长过十九岁无数个光年。

我觉得我快呕吐了

“他会和你上床吗？”杰森问，而这句话不知为何把我重新拖回了现实。让我笑了出来。

我冒了个险，转过头去望着杰森。他的眼眶依旧染着黑色，油彩被抹去的方式太过粗糙，他已经等不及要脱去他的制服，告诉我他的名字，给我展现他自己。

他完成不了这些了。

我从沙发上站起来，走进浴室，在药箱里翻找到某些有抗生素的药物并开始工作。

等杰森跌跌撞撞地走进来时我正把医用胶带的边缘咬断，他喝醉了，脸部通红、惊恐万分。

“你他妈的在干什么？”他向前扑过来，脑子转得太慢，仿佛他还有时间能阻止我似的。

老天，他真是个罗宾。

而我不认为是布鲁斯把他教成这样的。

我轻而易举地接住他的身体，动作粗暴地，把他的后背压在那持续向水槽内滴着我的鲜血的池缘。他在骂我，挣扎着，我抓住他的下颚然后伸手去拿面巾。

“嘘，”我说，他在我的掌握中松软了下来。我一手拿起那条湿润、温热的毛巾。“到这边来。”

他倾身上前，安静地，任由我把他固定在原地，替他把脸擦洗干净。我不惊讶，但我他妈的简直不知所措。我想告诉他他有多乖巧。我想用手指穿过他乱糟糟的黑发。我想看他以双手双膝伏在地上。

“我曾有个你的海报，”我扶着他出浴室的时候，他正隔着我的脖子模糊不清地说。他试图拉着我们两个人的体重回到沙发上，但我却扯着他走向卧室。

“你需要休息了，”我说。

他瘫软地靠着我，听话且服从。我想他是不是也这样来讨好布鲁斯。这是否就是布鲁斯给他那么多自由的原因。我想他是否只是个喝醉以后想要得到别人注意的孩子。后者的可能性让我难受，那种自我厌恶的感觉在我的腹中翻滚。

“它出自一本那种廉价的青少杂志，”杰森告诉我，等我扶着他在一张床上躺下之后还抓着我的手腕。他挥动着抬起一只手点了下我的下巴。

“还记得吗？”

我记得。那还是布鲁斯的主意。他弄糟了点事，糟得彻底，所以需要造出点什么来分散大众的注意。由甜美十六岁的罗宾只穿戴着面具和装甲短裤为杂志摆动作拍照是最好的解决方案。他们不停问我愚蠢的问题，喜欢的颜色、喜欢的球队、我是否喜欢早起、在哥谭最喜欢的餐馆、描述一下我心里的完美约会对象，而我也正是被问到这个问题时开始紧张地出起了汗。布鲁斯不可能在没有亲自看过这些问题的情况下就安排我被采访。他想从我这得到什么答案？他真的以为这可以代替和我安静的坐下来讨论这个问题吗？

我的儿子吗？噢，我不了解他，但我想去了解。我会派一些人去问他些问题的。谢谢你们的参与，大家。

我曾看过布鲁斯哭，只有一次。他不知道我就在附近。我那年十四岁，而他孤身一人，只有半瓶廉价的威士忌。我躲在阶梯下的空隙里，看着他喝酒和哭泣，直到阿福雷德从把我向后抱起来带走。

“当布鲁斯·韦恩丝毫不是件有趣的事，”他以奇怪的方式哄着我，仿佛我还是小孩一样把我塞到被子下面。“所有人都觉得他们懂你，但没一个人懂你的一分半毫。”

我嘲笑了他的话。“他不会让任何人去了解他。”

阿福雷德那时叹了口气，疲惫的手穿过自己的头发。

“从他出生起人们就在不停从他的身上索取来弥补自己。总有一时他会一无所留。”

老天啊，我会去想，毫无感情地。那我还真幸运。

“男生还是女生？”我会问那个记者，面对这些话对方机械地眨眼盯着我看。

“呃，”她挪了下笔记。“抱歉？”

“你问我喜欢什么类型，”我提醒她说，内心燃满激情，已经火热地预备好之后要给她上的那堂课了。“你是指男生还是女生？因为两者是截然不同的。”

“噢，啊，”蜜金色头发的记者尴尬地笑了起来，白瓷般的脸颊上惭愧地泛起粉红。“说的很对！嗯，两者都是吧，我想？”她对着镜头夸张地笑着，天生下来就是懂得随机应变的人才。布鲁斯会雇佣她的。我在想她是不是早已经被雇着了。

“没有，”我告诉杰森，而他看起来有些气馁，直到我开口提醒了他之前问过的问题。

“他没有和我上过床。”我忍不住又笑了起来。这个想法对我来说连恶心都算不上，只是可悲。但是依旧，我感觉到胸膛里有一股保护欲在燃烧着。“他不是……那样的人。”

“太安慰人了，”杰森毫无顾忌地叭地一声倒回到枕头上。“我已经开始怀疑是不是因为我有体臭呢。”

上帝啊。我早该猜到。

“杰森，”我说，而开口叫他的名字这点感觉是错误的，太过私密，太过有力。他慵懒地在床上扭过身体来面对我，用一支细长的肘子支撑起自己的身体。

他抬头对我笑，我还没能做出反应，他就已经知道我要说什么了。

“不然怎么会有不知从哪来的亿万富翁想要收养我？”杰森冷笑道，摇着头，仿佛依旧难以置信。

“但你还是和他走了？”我本不想让这句话听起来那么像一句指控。我忍不住挤了挤眼睛。杰森却只是耸肩，对其他人的残忍已经免疫了。

“我又没有多少选择。再说，和以前比起来真算是很大的升级了。我上一个寄宿地点就是个房车停车场。那家的父亲曾在深更半夜带我去移动厕所里。我想，如果想和我上床的人是布鲁斯·韦恩，至少他拥有一个游泳池。”

我不敢相信布鲁斯终于做到了。为自己找到了那个最完美的可怜、破损的小男孩来遵从他的每一个命令，去崇拜他脚下的每一寸土地。杰森以为布鲁斯是个穿着盔甲的骑士。我意识到，仅仅从这一刻开始，也许他真他妈的是。也许他看到了杰森的处境并怜惜他。也许他爱着他。

“他会伤透你的心，”我说。杰森翻了个白眼，戳了下我的胸口。

“你还没生出来我的心就碎了。”

我因这句话笑了起来。可恶，我不能自控。我倾身上前去拨开他眼前的头发，把乱糟糟的黑色卷发从他脸颊前撩开，将散乱的发丝别在他的耳后。他就像被事先编程好要对这动作产生反应一般贴近我的手掌。

“我还以为我哪里出了问题呢，”他轻声说，脑袋轻挪去追逐我手指的触碰。我任着他干裂的嘴唇摩擦我的指节。我自己哪里出了问题这点显而易见。

“我还以为我无药可救，”他对着我掌心的指纹承认说。“在经历过那些事之后——你知道的——我以为我这样很不正常。去喜欢——去渴求——”

“继续说下去，”我柔声鼓励说。他吐出的每一个词语都像强力的毒品，我需要他给我更多。“告诉我。”

他害羞地往我的肩上拱着小巧的鼻子。“当你说起喜欢男生的时候，在那个采访里，这真的帮助了我。”

他迅速地说出来，就仿佛是被迫撕掉一条时间很长的创可贴。

我的胸口疼着。我想要帮助他。他只有布鲁斯一个人。

他需要我。

而我需要让他渴求我，比他渴求那个人更强烈地渴求我。我需要他成为我的。不是布鲁斯的。我的。

我用拇指擦过他的下唇。他合上拥有长长睫毛的双眼。现在我要对他做什么都能得到批准，我能感觉得到。罗宾。神奇男孩。他的偶像。属于这个代号的权利就像电池错误的一极般灼着我的舌头。

“你没有任何问题，杰森。”

他对听到自己名字的反应就像被针扎了脖颈一般。他恨这种感觉，他想让我再说一次。

“杰森，”我说。我的指节划过他的下颚。我不知道还能说什么。我正和一个教科书式的人生的不公坐在一起，而我就他妈的想抱着他，我想说什么能缓解一切的话，我想让他知道他到底有多好。

“你很完美，”我告诉他，而他却避开了我的话，避开了我置于他脖子上的手。

“你不了解我。”他现在开始咆哮了，上下掂量着我，像是要准备决斗。

“不，”我同意他说。他低头看着自己的双手。我试图回忆起那天，那次拍摄，那次采访，让它在脑中变得清晰。

“但是我想，”我说，和以往一样熟悉地意识到现实究竟有多么无用。“我想了解你。”

杰森浑身紧绷，双肩依旧后耸，他的身体被训练出对危险做出反应。

而我不认为这是布鲁斯的杰作。

“你不应当受到那种对待。”所有可能说的话中最糟的一句。

“那不是你的错。”下面的比上一句还要糟。

“随你怎么说，”他嘲弄道，但是他的身体又放松了下来，翻身仰卧在床上，他乱糟糟的T恤上翻暴露出刚有些肌肉的腹部。黑色的毛发从肚脐眼蔓延到到牛仔裤下露出的四角裤边缘。

我去碰纽扣的时候他浑身震了一下，而我轻声制止了他。

“不要担心，”我低语道，拇指戳在他暴露在外的盆骨上。“我没要伤害你。”

他呼吸得很重，一半是恐惧，而另一半则来自某种可怕到找不出词语来形容的情绪。

“让我帮你，”我说，开始去解拉链。他消瘦的胯部抬起，我的手指穿过牛仔裤空着的腰带圈里将它拉下来。

他抬头兴奋地看着我，就像瑞秋那样的纯真又充满信任，我感到从内到外的难受，因为我看待他和看待瑞秋不一样，而我拒绝让他觉得这是他的错。

“我偷的，”他说，赤着脚踢了下我身侧。

我低头看着正在叠的牛仔裤。“嗯？”

“那本杂志，”杰森从躺着的地方毫无形象地伸着懒腰。“它出版的时候，我在商店里看到了它，但我没有钱，所以就偷了出来。”

他以同分量的羞愧和自豪说着，而我似乎在他的身影中看出了什么，什么深沉、黑暗的事物一闪而过，因太过熟悉而无法直视，我必须忽略它的存在。

“想知道我是怎么做到的吗？”他的双膝弯曲着，像个发脾气的小孩一样别扭地踢打着身边的床单。我的沉默使他更自信了，踢着他一条长长的小麦色的腿搭在我的大腿上。

我把手腕缠在他的脚踝上拉扯了一下。他笑了起来，毫无用处地扭动着腿，他喜欢被抓住的感觉。

“我得把它藏在衣服下面，”他说，一只手伸入穿的衣服下面来当做视觉引导。他的手指把衣缘更加向上推动，手从赤裸的腹部滑落下来。“然后把它插进这里。”

我想都没想就做出了举动，粗鲁地抓住他的手腕，从他自己的短裤里面扯了出来。

“杰森，”光是开口说话就足够痛苦了。这没有用。我已经在想象着那个画面了。眼前这个男孩比现在还要年少的样子，看着那个我裸着上身拍的滑稽的相片，读着那些我说过的愚蠢的访谈，渴求着我，渴求到必须去碰触他自己的身体。

他坐起身来，对于我警告的语气无动于衷，几乎就坐在我的腿上，但却又是能把唇贴近我耳朵的良好角度。

“我想要给你口交。”

我得笑。“不，你不想。”

他发出不满的声音，用鼻子拱着我的下颚。

“你知道，布鲁斯估计已经把这地方装满了监控，”我告诉他，拇指在他脚踝凸起的骨节处危机重重地打着圈。“他要么什么都能听到；要么什么都能看到。”我自嘲道。“也许两者都能。”

杰森的嘴唇贴近我的皮肤，隔着有刺刺感觉的下颚哼了一声。“那就让他看着我给你口交。”

如果我现在不是坐着，那画面可足以让我瘫软地跪下身去。我仿佛低下头就能看到杰森跪在我的腿间，我的双手插入他的头发，那双嘟起的嘴唇含着我的阴茎。我呻吟出声。杰森还在像野狼一样舔舐和咬着我的脖子。得以让我产生生理反应这令他很得意。我任着他的性子。他开心的时候看起来太美好了。我任他一手从我的胸膛滑下，让他解开我的腰带，我的牛仔裤，我任他把手伸进来揉弄内裤上湿的一块，让他知道他做的多么出色。

我抓住他的手腕拽了出来，举到唇边去亲吻他泛着淤青的指节。

“你今天做的很棒，”我说，他在挣扎中停顿了下来。

我继续亲吻他的手指。“你的反应时间，你的反射能力，你的本能。非常出色。”

他浑身融化，毫无悬念，而把他的身体拖到我的大腿上感觉就像是把软腻的黄油涂上温热的面包。

“我想当一个好罗宾，”他告诉我。“我想要像你一样的出色。”

我双手包裹着他的脸颊。我亲吻他的额头，他的鼻尖，他的嘴唇。

我任由他来亲我，任他透过我的嘴发出叹息，任他的舌头缺乏经验地混乱打转。就算是这样，他也是完美无比。

可恶。布鲁斯不配拥有他。

“神啊，”杰森从我身边退开，翻了个白眼，而我这才后知后觉地意识到刚刚那话被我大声说了出来。他在我腿上挪动了一下身体。

“别表现的那么嫉妒了，还不如快来搞我。”

“我不会搞你的。”

“哼，”杰森撅起嘴，前倾身体来啄吻着我的脖子。“你会的。”

我笑了，双手放在他的胯上，把他向后推去。“不。”

“为什么不？”杰森用手指玩弄着我胸前那一小块毛发。“我表现的还不够好吗？”

我加大置于他胯部的力气，咬着嘴唇，不得不承认没别的什么还能让我有这种感觉。 _ 这样 _ 的感觉。我背信弃义的脑子不得不去想起珂莉，想起道恩，想起那些个我已经忘却他们姓名和面貌的、相较不那么重要的人。我知道我是谁，而我为此自豪，但是这个男孩，这个霸占了我地位的男孩，已经比我曾经任何时候都做的更好，这个美丽破损糟糕的男孩，不可能还有别的任何人能够像他这样控制着我。我为他沉迷，我甚至都不了解他，我如此可恶地渴求着他。

“迪克，”他坐在我的腿上前后摇摆着身子，我牛仔裤坚硬的布料摩擦着他短裤里的凸起。“拜托，”他祈求说。“我要做什么你才肯碰我？”

“嘘，”我轻声制止他，我的嘴唇重新碰上他的。当我真的去碰他时，他发出的声音几乎让人难以忍受。我觉得应当为自己感到耻辱。但他闭着眼睛嘴唇轻启，他太他妈的好看了，我已经顾不上其他。

他的两手握成拳头，可能在我衬衫的布料上戳出了窟窿。他在抱怨着，摇向我的手中，祈求地说着我的名字。

我褪去他的上衣让他躺下，嘴唇顺着他的下颚蔓延到锁骨又向上返还。

“你想要什么，小翅膀？”

他嘲笑这个昵称——我尽自己所能去假装这不是一个我会真的去用的名字——并在我的身下扭动着，扯着我的衬衫，所以我代替他脱了下来。

他开始对我上下其手，而我已经完蛋的，为了他我已经失去自制，当他终于握上我阴茎的时候，他也知道这些。

“是吗？”他的声音沉到比我以前任何时候听到的都要低。“这样舒服吗？”

我不能说话，我已烂醉不堪，他的拇指揉动着阴茎的缝隙，透过我的呻吟亲吻着我。

他张嘴想要说什么，我不知道他要说什么，因为很快他就有一秒钟的动摇，接下来就像冰冻的湖面产生了裂纹一样，他的精神完全垮了下来，我想都没想就做出了动作，他的两手正掩着面孔，他扭动着退开，我尝试不去强迫他，他感到羞愧了。妈的。

“杰森，”我说，抓住他的躯干中央，让他的后背紧贴我的胸膛。“杰森，杰森。”我的吻一路经过他的肩胛骨。“没关系的。”

不是没关系。但是他现在他妈的开始哭了，我必须为此做些什么。这一刻想起他是我的责任，我感到窒息。我的替代。我某种意义上的弟弟。我的小翅膀。

不管他算是什么，我都将他抱在手臂间用力，在他耳边轻语，告诉他我有多么抱歉、他有多么完美，他听不见我说的。

“我——很抱歉，”他哽咽地说出，揉着两只肿起的眼角。“我不知道自己到底哪里出了问题。”

“哪里都没有，”我向他确保，抱着他一起回到床上。我挣扎着去追寻现实，时间，那之后过去多久了……？

“今天过得很长，”我说，几乎能确定这是真话。“你需要休息了。”

“不，”他比起说话更像是啜泣，声音因泪水和鼻液模糊不清。“不，拜托，我没事。我们还是可以——”他向我靠过来，我躲开了。我真希望我能扇他一巴掌。那样他脸上的表情可能都不如现在这样让我难受。

“我很抱歉，”他再次尝试，抽泣着摇着头。“拜托，迪克。”他在我的耳后落下一吻。“你想做什么都行。我什么都可以做，你想让我做的任何事。拜托，拜托不要生我的气。”

“老天啊，杰森，”我叹道，将我残破的小翅膀拖回到大腿上。“我不生你的气。你什么都没做错。我只是——”说这些话的时候我几乎笑了出来。“我不会在你哭着的时候搞你的。”

“我没在哭，”他啜泣道。

我吻了吻他的脑侧。

“我会停下，”他向我保证。“我不哭了。我保证安安静静的。”

对于在这一个不该受此对待的少年身上发生了多少损害，我感到惊愕不已，这可能是他第一次在别人面前这般崩溃，这个想法如此可怕，而我刚刚又准备在他身上添加多少附加的伤害？

“我说过我不会伤害你的。”

他在我的掌握中转过身来。“你没有伤害我。是我搞砸了。我很抱歉，拜托，让我纠正错误吧。”他的一只手搂住我的脖子，去吻我喉咙的凹陷。

“没有什么值得纠正的，”我又用两手托起了他的脸，强迫他看着我。“杰森，你什么都没有弄坏。”

“你不想要我了，”他没好气地说，仿佛被背叛般的苦涩，又把自己藏在一身的锐刺之下。

我不在乎，我没让它们刺到我，让它们刺得我流血至死，我不会对他放手。我只是把他抱得更紧。

我的责任。

我会为了这个男孩死去。

那么，我就死去吧。

珂莉可以照顾瑞秋和加菲。

杰森只有布鲁斯一人。他 _ 需要 _ 我。

“也许我现在只是没有心情做爱，”我调侃他说。“也许我只想亲热。”

“但我可以让你很舒服，”他还在努力，这点让我无法完全理解地难受。

我吻了吻他满是汗珠的额头。

“你现在就让我很舒服了，”我告诉他，而且，妈的，这是真话。“和我躺下吧。”

我看得出来，他不明白，这一切对他来说都没有道理，他不知自己若非被当做使用的武器或用来泄欲的肉体以外还能算是什么。我无法自制地将他抱得更紧，仿佛这能修整一切，去撤销那已经对他造成的伤害。

“我想要你，”我说，等他的呼吸缓慢下来、肌肉隔着我的身体松弛下来之后。“我想要你这个样子。”

“这个样子是什么？”他问，深沉的喉音里滴落讽刺的毒液。

我哼了一声，吻着他地后颈。“问得好。”

他翻过身来面对我，来亲吻我的嘴，我允许他这么做。这一次是我用齿舌去追赶他的嘴唇。他要么是学得极快，要么是在恶意调侃。

“我喜欢你的嘴，”我说，内心完全清楚这话的古怪。但是我说的没错。它不同寻常的形状，他的嘴唇卷曲轻启扭曲撅起和吮吸的方式，我吻得停不下来。就仿佛再近也无法完全去品尝它的味道，所以我必须继续努力，更用力地吻他，舌头探得更深，但每一次尝试都让我更加饥渴。

等他终于不再调侃我，重新诚恳地回吻我时，可恶。我在这里就可以高潮，光凭他的吻。

我会死在他手里。

我等不急了。

等我终于进入他的身体时，窗外已经向内洒入明亮的婴儿蓝色，我可以看到他在三次元里的样子，披着一层过早的清晨的迷雾的光辉。

“杰森，”我警告道，将他的胯部握着静止在我的大腿上。“你得和我说话，好吗？如果我伤到你的话，你得告诉我——”

他推了我一把，出其不意的动作使我后背平摊在床上，他的两手抓着我的手腕，他在微笑。

“住嘴。”

他开始动了起来，在我的阴茎上前后摇摆，然后慢慢地上下倾斜他的胯部。

“可恶，”我用牙间挤出，他把我的手按在上方，指甲陷入我的皮肤。

他从喉咙深处发出呻吟，无比美好的音节。他发出的每一个声音都那么美。又精致又野蛮，染血的原态外包着蕾丝。

他的两眼紧紧地合着，那双该死的嘴唇微启。他抓着我手腕的力道松了开来，四处乱抓着寻找实体，直到最终落在我的胸口，而他还在动，还在呻吟，还是他妈的那么美丽，当他在我的阴茎上满足着他自己。

“迪克，”他祈求道，急喘个不停，瘫软在我胸前，脸颊陷入我的颈弯，已经无法再支撑自己了。

我握住他的胯坐起来，他低嗔了声，我的视线瞬间黑了一片。我感觉，插入那么紧的空间或许根本不可能。但是他扭动呻吟和祈求着，所以我不得不继续。

当我开始搞他的时候，他的声音也变大了，那种来自腹内的、断断续续的“ _ 啊——啊——啊 _ ”的声音，我还以为只有在成人片里的姑娘们才会发出。

我还在担心会伤到他，他却让我更用力地做。

在他体内高潮的感觉很奇妙，我以前从未有一刻拥有着与另一个人类这般约束的感觉。

那感觉就像是，像现在已不能回头了。感觉就像是，他是我的。

他浑身颤抖，因高潮的余震低吟不止，直到他射满我的腹部。我用手指沾起还湿润着的一缕，送到嘴边。

味道是酸的，甜的。

我想要从原处将它吸吮起来，所以我用舌头替他清洁身体，舔舐他大腿的内侧，将他那已软下来的敏感的阴茎含在嘴里，他无可自控地颤抖着，两手在我的发梢握拳，拽得那么用力，感觉生疼。

我这已经又硬起来了。

我想让他睡一会儿，可是他不肯。他在做爱后毫不安宁。他说他得走了。得去向布鲁斯报告。

“不要，”我告诉他，一条腿勾住他的腰。我亲吻着他的肩膀。

他笑起来，挣扎着，不耐烦地嘟哝着。“放开我。”

但他其实并不希望我放开他。于是我放开了。仅仅为了能满意地看到他悔恨地钻回我怀里时脸上那嘟着嘴睡意绵绵的表情。

“你可以跟我们走，”我说，在过了一定时间之后。珂莉和孩子们很快就要到了。瑞秋会让杰森满意。加菲见到他会兴高采烈的。

杰森叹息，这个声音从十九岁的人口中发出显得太过优思。他蠕动着从我身下爬出，从床上坐起身来。

“你自己说过的，”他挑嘴笑着告诉我。“蝙蝠侠需要罗宾。”

“我说过吗？”我不适地在床上伸懒腰，伸展我酸痛的肩膀，苛刻地瞪着他。“我想我实际上想说的是，迪克需要杰森。”

“住嘴，”他咆哮道，从脸颊到耳尖都红透了。但他还是爬回了我身边。我无法自制地微笑，因为我终于做对了一件事。杰森作为罗宾无法存活——如果他身边只有布鲁斯的话，如果他真的像自己想的那样爱他。

他会为了他去死。

我不能允许那种事发生。

因为他现在已经在这里，和我在一起，跨坐在我的大腿上亲吻着我，而我最终不由自主地感受到一种扭曲的胜利感。也许他认为他需要布鲁斯，但他 _ 想要 _ 的人是我。而如果有一天我真的需要剥削他这样的心理才能拯救他——从布鲁斯身边，从他自己执着里，我会去做。

“保护好你自己。”他已经快走出门了，我们不知何时已经一边亲吻着一边穿好衣服穿过了公寓房间。他现在已经有点恶心我了，所以他推开了我。

“真恶心。”

我很快抓住他的腰。“我是说真的。不要太勉强自己。不要为了这些忘记你是谁。”

他翻了个白眼，但是我能看出他十分清楚我想表达的含义。

“保持一丝软弱，”我祈求道，用自己的额头去碰触他的。“为了我？”

“为了你，”他重复道，用一个心不在焉的吻结束这句话，但它听起来太像一个早已被打破的誓言，我差点因为此时的悲伤踉跄地后退。

“对了，”他直起身来，对于我胸腔里此时正在炸裂的弹群要么不在意，要么毫不知情。“我忘记了。”他把手伸进口袋，掏出一个小小的事物来，递过来交给我。他将它放在我的手心里。

追踪器。

计划进展太过成功，带来了内疚感，像泥泞一样裹着我的内心，一时间恐惧的热潮，就像自由坠落时找不到任何事物，任何能抓住的东西。

“杰森，”我这时候才注意到他手臂上那小的难以置信的绷带，并且开始疑惑他如何能比一个酩酊大醉的我更精准地把他的那枚挖出来，比我流的血更少。

“你不必这么做的，”我最终决定这么说。他不该这么做。布鲁斯会生气。他可能会责备他。我不知道他以前是否曾对杰森大吼大叫，但是我能确信如果他再这么对他我可能会去扭断他的脖子。

杰森耸了耸肩，看起来又开心又毫无顾忌，我真希望他能永远这样。我有一种仿佛再也见不到他的错觉，让我反胃。我让他保证回到庄园之后就给我打电话、给我发信息，我才不在乎此时自己听起来就像个拼命的疯子一样。我得听他向我保证，和我谈话，持续返回我的身边来。

这种感觉继续着，在胸腔中感觉沉重且迟钝，就像我在慢动作下心脏病发作，持续着好几个小时。后来就连加菲都忍不住评论了几句，有关我今天奇怪的举动，他还是最不敏感的那个人，而瑞秋和珂莉则默默地交换了下眼神，因为她们从来到这里之后就注意到了。

我的电话震动了一下，我看到的东西让我惊了一下。看来杰森在我睡着的时候做了挺多事。

一个我从未记得加过的联系人在屏幕上闪着光芒。

**小翅膀** ，它如是写到，旁边是个粉色桃心中穿过蓝色的箭的表情。

我到家了

接下来是，

你在做什么？

接下来是，

我想你了。

在想你，我回发信息，像个绝对的疯子。

尽量别在任务中死去。

我盯着手机屏幕，等待着他的回复，仿佛这次的诺言会比上次那个更能让我舒心，能够像法律约束文件一样将他拘束在我的身边。

不能保证 :p

我闭上了眼睛。不知为何，这样感觉容易一点。

“噢噢，”瑞秋响亮的哼声传入我的耳中。“迪克在给别人发性爱短信！”

加菲的脸上的表情经历长长的一段难以确定的情绪，最终停留在一种凄惨恐惧的表情上。“什么？恶心！”

“我 _ 没有 _ ，”我从瑞秋手里夺回手机，过于注意珂莉因锐利观察到我脸红作出的表情。“在和任何人发性爱短信。”

“小翅膀是谁？”瑞秋问，不怀好意地得意洋洋。我此时讨厌她的程度几乎能赶上爱她的程度了。

我清了下嗓子，结束了这个对话。“我的——男朋友。”

“ _ 男 _ 朋友？”瑞秋的声音变得过于尖锐，就像她突然听到了想听的话，却忘记了这是她一开始想要的。

“嗯，”珂莉耸肩，有些矛盾。“这就说得通了。”

瑞秋冷笑了一声，珂莉冲我伸了下舌头。

“所以迪克就算有男朋友又怎么样？”加菲交叉双臂，看起来毫不动摇。“你们两个这样有些，那什么，歧视同性恋。”

“歧视双性恋，”瑞秋纠正他说。“而且我们没有。”她回去指着珂莉。“ _ 我们 _ 也是双性恋。”

“什么？”加菲看起来震惊不已。似乎对珂莉性取向的接受力比对瑞秋更容易。“你才不是！”

“想要我们向你证明吗，变态？”瑞秋调侃他说，把食指和中指分开成V字形并把舌头从中伸出来。

“好了，”我叹道，这个被我当作女儿看待的女孩向曾经和我睡过的女人做这种淫荡手势让我浑身不自在。“我们都冷静下来吧。我们还有正经事要谈。”

“等一下，”加菲伸出两手，像是在分散自己的体重来保持站立。

“所以你们两个是双，”他指着珂莉和瑞秋。“然后迪克也是双？”他看向我，像是这样就等听到上天的回答一样。“我是这里唯一一个不是双性恋的人吗？”

“我不知道，”瑞秋耸了耸肩。“你去检查过吗？”

“瑞秋，”我瞪着她。“我想我们一天以内已经给加菲造成足够打击了。”

“噢，我的神啊，你们！”加菲扯着头发，不能自己。“我不可能是这个组里唯一一个不是双性恋的人！”

“我是说，我就站在这里呢。”

我们都转过身去，并且，当然，他就在这里。 

当然了。他就在这。我想表现得生气一些，我确实生气，我试图让心跳变缓，我做不到。

“什么——你站在这里几时了？”

“他吗？”珂莉用拇指指着杰森。“他一直都站在这里。我还以为我们只是没讨论这个话题呢。”

“没有一直都在，”杰森纠正道，像个见到女王的平民一样在珂莉面前整理自己的形象。“只是足够听说你有男朋友而已。天啊，而我还以为我们之间的关系很特殊呢。”

“话说回来，我是同性恋，”杰森这话是对加菲说的。“笑点在这里。”

“杰森，”我叹道，但是他的手臂已经和瑞秋拉在一起了，她兴奋地带他去厨房桌前去拿他们正在吃的那些披萨饼。

“他很幽默，”珂莉最终决定，有穿透力的目光先是盯着杰森看，然后了然地像我投来激光般的眸子。“我们留着他吧。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> （作者的话）这些都是在那个坏蛋晕倒被绑在浴室时发生的事吗？也许吧。


End file.
